


John's Jumper

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in hospital and Sherlock looks for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Jumper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/gifts).



__“Why did they insist John had to stay in overnight?  I’d have taken care of him.”

“Sherlock, we’ve gone through this before.  They just want to be sure everything is okay before they let him home.”  Lestrade answered patiently.  _And because Doctor Barnes, who has had dealings with both of you on more than one occasion, doesn’t trust you to look after John or John to have the sense not to do anything rash.  And I can’t say I blame him_ , Lestrade thought, but didn’t say out loud.

Sherlock flung himself down on the settee and glowered at the inspector.

“What I don’t understand is why Morgan hit John instead of you,” Lestrade continued.  “I thought you would have arrived together.”

“Hmpf.”  Sherlock wasn’t going to admit that John was cross with him and had therefore not followed after him quite as closely as he would otherwise have done.

“Right, well since there’s nothing more I can do for you I shall go.  I’ll arrange for someone to pick John up tomorrow and bring him home.  Good night, Sherlock.”

The vague “Good night” that Sherlock muttered was lost as he turned over and buried his head in the cushion.

Once he was confident that Lestrade had left Sherlock sat up again and contemplated the jumper draped over the radiator.  John had been wearing the jumper in the morning when he’d walked into the kitchen and accidentally knocked into the pan that was balanced precariously on the kitchen surface.  The contents of the pan had been thrown everywhere, including over John.  Fortunately, at that moment it was only full of water, so although John had had to change, there was no serious damage.  Nevertheless John had been angry that he, Sherlock, had been careless.  Sherlock had pointed out that it wasn’t important, but that apparently wasn’t the point.  According to John it might have been something else and he could have been injured and not just wet.  So, when they had left the flat to meet Lestrade, John, having put a dry jumper on, was keeping his distance so as not to listen to Sherlock’s explanation.  With the result that Sherlock’s arrival had alerted Morgan to their presence and he’d hit out at the second man to arrive on the scene.

Sherlock went over and picked up the jumper.  He wished John was still wearing it, because if that were the case then the accident wouldn’t have happened, they wouldn’t have argued and John wouldn’t be hurt and lying in a hospital bed when he should be in bed in Baker Street.  Disconsolately Sherlock went into his own bedroom.  With the case solved he had nothing to distract his mind, so he took his violin out of its case and began to play.

When he woke the following morning he wasn’t even aware of going to bed the previous night.  Clearly he had done, he was wearing his pyjama trousers after all and he knew that no matter how pre-occupied he was he would never leave his violin not in its case.  He was also, it appeared, wearing John’s jumper.  He got up and pottered into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.  In the past he would have been happy to be on his own in the flat, but now he missed his flatmate.  He found it difficult to pinpoint exactly what it was he missed; it was more a feeling that everything was slightly out of kilter.  He took his tea into the sitting room and picked up some papers in an effort to distract himself with a cold case Lestrade had left a few days ago.  There was no point in getting dressed; he had nowhere to go and anyway he quite liked wearing John’s jumper, even if it was too short in both body and arms although otherwise baggy.

About an hour later he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  Clearly John was home.  He listened out to learn who had given him a lift and therefore whether they would be coming into the flat.  Donovan.  Most likely she would wait to ensure John made it through the door in order to assure Lestrade that he had got home safely and then leave.  He heard the door open and John saying thank you and goodbye, followed by Donovan’s retreating footsteps. 

John shut the door and walked in.  “Hi.”  There was a pause.  “That’s my jumper you’re wearing.”

Sherlock didn’t bother replying since the statement was obvious.  Instead he stood up and went over to hug his flatmate.  “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“I didn’t like being here without you.”

“Oh.”  John looked as if he was going to say more, but then started to sway slightly.  Sherlock led him towards the settee and when he was sure he was okay went to make some more tea.  Once he had done so he brought two mugs back, sat down next to John and wrapped his arms around him.

“If that’s how you respond after I’ve spent the night in hospital maybe I should arrange for it to happen more often,” John remarked.

“No, you mustn’t.”

“It’s okay.  I’m only joking.”  John hugged Sherlock back.  He looked up at him.  “Although, maybe ...”

Sherlock didn’t let him get any further.  Putting one hand on the back of John’s neck, he pulled him closer and kissed him.

When they had finished John muttered, “Or there again, maybe not.  Can I have my jumper back now?”

“No, I’m keeping it.  I shall buy you a new one for Christmas.  We can go to Harrods and I’ll buy you the most expensive one we can find.”

“M&S would be fine by me.”

“But this way I annoy Mycroft more when I use his credit card.”

“Sherlock, you are impossible.”

“In fact I shall buy you two jumpers.  One to replace the one I’m wearing and another for Christmas.  But just for the moment I see no reason why we should move from the settee.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Jumper of John's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689520) by [alltoseek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltoseek/pseuds/alltoseek)




End file.
